Question: Simplify the expression. $(-4k^{4}-5k^{3}+2k^{2})(-2k^{4}-3k)$
Solution: First use the distributive property. $ - 4 k^4 (-2 k^4) - 4 k^4 (-3 k) - 5 k^3 (-2 k^4) - 5 k^3 (-3 k) + 2 k^2 (-2 k^4) + 2 k^2 (-3 k) $ Simplify. $8k^{8}+10k^{7}-4k^{6}+12k^{5}+15k^{4}-6k^{3}$